kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lit Up Concert
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ |task = Wait for text from Perry (8h) Attend Brizzy's concert at The Beverly in West Hollywood |location =The Beverly |rewards = +130 +260 |previous =Concert Chit Chat |following =Chill with Kendall }} Angelo Gatti has booked you, Emily and Rival to make an appearance at MC Brizzy's concert, together. Angelo is aware that you three haven't exactly been getting along and he's unhappy about it. He's hoping you guys will bond over the concert... Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 3 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +75 +100 +2 Dialogue At concert= |Dialogue #1 = I know, right? Just the way she... oh, uhm... awkward... Hey (Y/N)...|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' Don't let me interrupt... '''2 You two talking about me?|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' '''2 Hmm? Oh... don't even worry about it.|Your Dialogue #2 = Uh huh...|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = OKAY! You twisted my arm...|Your Dialogue #3 = I did?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Emily and I WERE talking about you... She was just telling me how she REALLY feels about you, (Y/N). TRUE FRIENDS are the ones that have NICE things to say about you behind your back. Want to guess how many nice things she had to say? Just between you and I, (Y/N), the answer is zero. Zip. Zilch. But don't take my word for it. Talk to Emily yourself. See how that goes.|Your Dialogue #4 = (Talk to Emily.)|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Look, I'm only here because Angelo thought it would be a good idea for the three of us to hang out and bond... I think this is all just a big waste of time.|Your Dialogue #5 = a''' (Mention your friendship.) '''b Emily, we NEED to talk. c''' Stop with the drama!|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = '''a Please (Y/N), do NOT talk to me about friendship. b''' '''c|Your Dialogue #6 = a''' What do you mean? '''b c'''|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = '''a Before you became a professional model, I was doing great! Angelo considered ME his muse. I was his TOP MODEL. Then I helped you... Helping you by encouraging Angelo to give you a shot was the biggest mistake of my career. One which I DON'T intend on repeating. You want to get noticed and become a top model? Do it yourself. Don't climb over people who held out their hand to help you. b''' '''c|Your Dialogue #7 = ♠ Please, let's not fight. ♣ I earned my place! ♥ So... you're just JEALOUS?|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = ♠ I'm not fighting, (Y/N). I'm telling you how it is. ♣ ♥|Your Dialogue #8 = ■ (Rival) got in your head... □ You sound like (Rival)...|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = ■ (Rival) did NOT get in my head. I'm fully aware that (Rival) is a total liar and can't be trusted, okay? That doesn't mean (Rival) can't make a few good points now and then. I was foolish to think I could mix friendship and success... From now on, I'm looking out for myself. All that matters is MY career. Friendship is a waste of time, and a good way to get a knife in the back, I've outgrown the weakness of being loyal to friends and just one designer. I'm bigger than that. I need to spread my wings and soar. I can still work with you, and Angelo. I'll work with anyone, even (Rival). Just don't ever expect any more help from me or get in my way. □|Your Dialogue #9 = ■ You've changed...|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = Funny, (Rival) said you'd say I changed. You know what else (Rival) said? When someone tells you that you've changed, it's usually because you've stopped living your life the way they want you to. I'm not letting you use me to further your career anymore. Good luck on becoming a star, (Y/N). Maybe I'll see you at the top.|Your Dialogue #10 = Fine. Have it your way. (Walk away.) I already miss my friend.|Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = I tried to warn you. Emily is clearly NOT in the mood to kiss and make up.|Your Dialogue #11 = ● Go hang with Brizzy... ○ You did this...|Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = ● Oh, you're trying to hurt my feelings, aren't you? Try again, because I'm SO over him. Honestly, I was never really that impressed with him to begin with. He was like a button on a fur coat. Nothing special... I will admit, I thought coming to his concert would be a bit of a downer given out past. Watching you and Emily really cheered me up, though! ○|Your Dialogue #12 = ♪ We'll be friends again. ♫ (Rude gesture.)|Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = ♪ People leave your life for a reason, (Y/N). Think before you chase after them. They're usually not worth the effort. Or, maybe you're just not worth being friends with. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hang elsewhere with Emily. We were trying to have a conversation...|Your Dialogue #13 = (Walk away.) (Throw drink at (Rival).)}} |-| Tweet= |-| Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = I'm sorry things didn't go very well :^( just read Staci's report online. She was covering Brizzy's concert but her review ended up focusing on the three models who just couldn't seem to get along...|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' I tried :( '''2 I knew it was a bad idea!|Dialogue #2 = 1''' I know you did. I tried talking to Emily after the concert too. no luck making things better, to say the least. Honestly I'm not sure who I was talking to cuz she def didn't sound like the happy go lucky Emily I knew. Angelo is not happy about the way things have been going btw but that's not really your fault or problem to deal with. take a bit of time off k? Don't even bother working on a vlog today. Sometimes, it's best to just let some things cool off. '''2|Your Dialogue #2 = Good idea thx Perry}} Category:Goals